marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-1610)
Richard and Eddie weren't able to complete their project and sought the partnership and resources of Trask Industries to help complete their project. As a result of the agreement Parker and Brock signed with Trask, the company eventually took the project away from them. To prove their ownership of the suit in court, Richard and Eddie began secretly working on their own version of the suit, reaching Stage 2 of development - form-fitting and strength-enhancing. However, as they flew to New York to battle Trask in court, Eddie tested the suit on the plane, which ultimately resulted in the deaths of himself and his wife, as well as Richard and Mary Parker. In the meantime, Trask Industries continued development of the "Symbiote Effect" project, engaging in a corporate war with Roxxon, which somehow managed to acquire samples of the Venom Suit. As a student at ESU, Eddie Brock Jr. discovered a sample of the Venom Project and began to study it under the oversight of Dr. Curt Conners. Reuniting with his childhood friend Peter Parker, who had discovered boxes of old documents and video tapes regarding their fathers work on the Venom Project, Eddie showed Peter "their inheritance". Disgusted and enraged over how Trask had robbed their fathers of their life's work, Peter returned to the lab to take a sample of the suit to research on his own. However, he spilled a drop onto his hand that engulfed him and formed into a black costume. The black suit augmented all of Peter's powers, making him immune to bullets and the Shocker's vibrational blasts. However, when an armed robber shot a man, Peter was reminded of the death of Uncle Ben and lost control of the suit, transforming into a monster and nearly devouring the man. Struggling to free himself of the Suit, he accidentally leapt into some electric cables, destroying the Suit but leaving trace remnants in his bloodstream. Peter returned to ESU intent on destroying the rest of the Venom Suit, where he was confronted by Eddie, who had seen him as Black Suit Spider-Man. Peter revealed his identity and told Eddie what had transpired, taking the Venom Suit and disposing of it in an industrial furnace. Embittered, Eddie returned to the lab and pulled another flask of the Venom Suit from storage, exposing himself to it and instinctively devouring a janitor. While he was able to briefly control it, when confronted by a pair of security guards, he lost control and transformed into a ravenous monster called Venom. Compelled by the suit's desire to be bonded to or consume Peter, Eddie tracked him down to Midtown High and the two battled. Eddie stepped on a loose power cable, seemingly vaporizing him instantly. Eddie was later revealed to have survived his apparent electrocution and having been on the run for several months, surviving being consumed by the suit by feeding on innocent bystanders. Eddie came across Spider-Man fighting R.H.I.N.O. and was surprised to feel something other than ravenous hunger from the symbiote: desire. That evening he was attacked by Silver Sable and her Wild Pack, but managed to escape by turning into Venom. A month later, he attacked Spider-Man at a museum and was beaten into submission by Silver Sable and her Wild Pack, placed into confinement by Bolivar Trask and Adrian Toomes. Trask offered to remove the symbiote from Eddie, but only succeeding in angering him by claiming it belonged to his company. Toomes threatened to let the suit consume Eddie, causing him to turn into Venom and attack, but he was repelled by an electrical barrier. Brock accepted the deal and (as Venom) was contained in a research chamber, being studied by Trask and his scientists. A Latverian super-soldier called the Beetle suddenly broke into Trask's facility, freed Venom, and requested a sample of the symbiote. However, Venom attacked the Beetle, who cut off the symbiote's tongue before fleeing. Venom rampaged and devoured the scientists before chasing down the Beetle and cornering him in Times Square. When Spider-Man intervened and attacked Venom, the suit abruptly left Eddie and bonded with Peter, taking over him. Eddie pleaded for the suit to take him back, but Peter - transformed into Venom - was unable to control his actions. Venom ignored Eddie, attacking the Beetle and flinging him away before the Wild Pack arrived and attacked him, retreating when the Ultimates arrived. When Iron Man's repulsers and Wasp's laser proved incapable of damaging the symbiote, Captain America attacked Venom but was quickly subdued. Just before Venom was about to devour him, Thor intervened and Peter was freed from the suit, which was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives for study. Having become addicted to the symbiote's power, Eddie reappeared at Peter's high school and demanded that he get his suit back, threatening to reveal to the world that Peter was Spider-Man if he refused. Later, he showed up at the Parker household looking for Peter, where he was confronted by May Parker. Eddie lied to May that he was a friend of Peter, but after May asks a few questions to Eddie she held him at gun-point, having seen through his ruse. Eddie quickly overpowered May and took her gun, threatening her, but Spider-Man quickly subdued him and angrily brought him to a desolate industrial part of New York City. Peter berated Eddie for wanting the Venom Suit back, and when Gwen Stacy, who had followed them, arrived he asked her to transform into Carnage and show Eddie the kind of monster he wanted to become. This backfired when Eddie reached out to Carnage, the Venom Suit beginning to reform. Carnage fired a stream of biomass at Eddie, who assimilated it to fully regenerate his suit and became Venom again. Realizing what was happening, Spider-Man tried to separate the two, but was knocked aside by Venom, enraging Carnage. After a fierce battle, Carnage was absorbed by Venom, which not only freed Gwen but also transformed Eddie into an enormous monster with glowing red eyes. Venom told Spider-Man that he did not want to fight, as he had gotten what he came for, and quickly escaped into the sewers as Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived on the scene. Eddie later appeared in Central Park recalling his previous events to a passerby. When the passerby asked Brock if he fought Spider-Man and was Venom, Brock changed into the symbiote to devour the man. However, the passerby revealed himself to be the Beetle, and Venom was easily captured and taken to Latveria. When Betty Brant tried to uncover the true identity of the new Spider-Man - the successor of the deceased Peter Parker - and found the corpse of a genetically altered spider, Dr. Conrad Marcus - a former Oscorp scientist who had helped create the spider - stole one of Roxxon's samples of the symbiote and used it to transform into Venom. As Venom, Marcus broke into Brant's apartment and killed her; and then attacked Jefferson Davis, believing him to be the new Spider-Man based on Brant's research. Spider-Man, who was actually Jefferson's son Miles Morales, appeared and attacked Venom, and the two fought until the police arrived, mirroring Peter's first fight with Venom. Venom managed to get away by slipping into the sewers, leaving Miles with the police. Compelled by the symbiote's desire to either bond to or consume Spider-Man, Venom later reappeared at the hospital, having followed Jefferson Davis, who had been wounded during his battle with Spider-Man. Venom went into a frenzy, demanding he be given Spider-Man, and Miles appeared again to hold off the creature. As Venom consumed Miles, Rio Morales tried to shoot him with a pistol, to no effect. Venom turned his attention to Rio and mortally wounded her just as Miles used his Venom Blast to break out of the suit and separate it from its host. Marcus was shot by the police and died, but it is unsure what the fate of the symbiote was. The Maker - the evil Reed Richards of Earth-1610 - managed to obtain a damaged sample of the Venom symbiote while trying to construct a portal from Earth-616. Intending to repair and stabilize it with samples of the symbiotes from Earth-616, the maker built a machine to extract the codices - trace remnants of symbiote matter left in the bodies of hosts - from as many former hosts as possible, though this plan was foiled when Earth-616's Eddie Brock bonded to the amalgamated codices to fight his universe's Carnage. | Personality = While not fully sentient, the Venom symbiote possesses a will of its own and was capable of acting independently of its host. Eddie Brock described being bonded to it as having two minds, one his own and the other filled with nothing but ravenous hunger. However, the symbiote desired to be bonded to or consume Spider-Man - both Peter Parker and Miles Morales - and was willing to abandon its host to achieve this. | Powers = Stage 2 of the Venom Suit was designated to restore and rebuild damaged body tissues while enhancing its host's natural abilities, granting Venom tremendous regenerative abilities and augmenting his physical abilities. It is capable of limited shape-shifting: protruding claws, spikes, and pseudopod tentacles as a means of locomotion and attacking prey; and manifesting fanged jaws in order to devour its victims. Venom is much more physically powerful than Spider-Man, although he does not have the same amount of speed and agility, being capable of lifting at least 25 tons. The suit cannot create organic webbing, but instead uses extruded tentacles to 'web-swing' from building to building. Venom can also use his impressive physical strength to leap from building to building at an incredibly fast rate, jumping several hundred feet in a single bound. Unlike the mainstream Venom symbiote, which does not activate Peter's spider-sense, the Ultimate Venom symbiote instead overloads it, to the point where Peter is in such physical mental pain that he sometimes cannot move. This seems to have stopped once Venom absorbed the cells of the first sample from his blood, as both parts of the Suit had been trying to reunite. Venom is not specifically vulnerable to sonics or fire, but given that Peter was able to dispose of the first Venom sample (and later Carnage, which was created using a sample of the Venom suit) in an industrial smokestack, some weakness to fire must be assumed. Brock seems to have had a much greater negative reaction to the suit than Peter did, probably due to the genetic similarity between Peter and his father, who was the suit's intended user. After Spider-Man fought with the Shocker again and gets hit with a sonic blast, he dismisses it as relaxing, indicating the suit has no weakness to sound. Judging by the things that can injure or kill Venom, such as electric-shocks from downed power lines, Venom is vulnerable to things that compromise the entire suit all at once, so that there is nothing left to regenerate from. Also of note is that when Peter wore the Suit, it was a small sample stretched over his entire body, making it thinner, and thus more likely to vaporize in extreme electricity; however, Eddie took a whole jarful of the suit, making a mix that could quite possibly withstand the same amount of voltage Peter suffered. | Abilities = Venom overloads Peter's spider-sense. | Strength = While the exact extent to his strength is unknown, Venom has been depicted as vastly stronger than Spider-Man. Venom should be capable of lifting at least 25 tons. | Weaknesses = Venom is vulnerable to electricity and possibly to fire. The Venom Suit is constantly ravenous and consumes incompatible hosts from the inside out, forcing them to devour other living beings to satiate it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This form of Venom is also seen in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, as an alternate costume for Venom. * Both this Venom and his Earth-616 counterpart have consumed people on multiple occasions. * This version of Venom doesn't have the white spider symbol on it's chest and back, despite being bonded to it's Earth's Peter Parker in the past. This is likely due to Eddie and Conrad bonding to separate samples from the one that bonded to Peter, which was destroyed. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Leaping Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Cannibals Category:Clones of Richard Parker Category:Venom Family Category:Suits Category:Battlesuits Category:Shapeshifters Category:Camouflage Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman (25-75 ton) Strength Category:Fire Weakness Category:Regeneration Category:Claws Category:Electricity Weakness Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Artificial Symbiotes